Once Family Always Family
by KoreanJezuz
Summary: After being disowned by her sister so long ago. Morgana finally decides it time to do what ever she must to get her sister, Kayle, to take her back. Rated M: For language and sexual themes. The story is completed but it is going to go under a grammar rewrite. It won't change much besides the grammar and maybe rewording in some areas.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I know I'm not the best proofreader. So I do expect there to be grammatical errors. Also I know my writing style is a little strange and jumpy. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review if you have any suggestions for the story or for any other reason. I might use some of the suggestions if I feel that they will flow nicely with story. I plan to expand this into a multiple chapter story so feel free to follow the story. **

**Well I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction.**

It's Sunday morning, April 5th 2015. The first actual nice day in such a long time. It feels like winter is finally coming to an end and spring is finally here. The sun is out and there isn't a cloud in the sky. I love being in the sun and am always outside doing something whenever this day arrives each year. Today though is different, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to sit in my bed and cry. I cry because I miss my sister and regret everything I did that put us at completely different sides.

Today marks the anniversary of when my sister disowned me and left me on my own. The day my sister, Kayle, and I parted ways. The sad thing is, that I don't even remember how many years it has exactly been. I only knew it has been around 15 millenniums or so, give or take. Today though I knew one thing. That being, that I want to get my sister back. Yes, I originally joined the League because it allowed me to kill Kayle over and over while I acquired great power in the dark magic and be strong enough to kill Kayle once and for all once the bonds of the Institute of War was no longer attached to us. In these past years or so though, I just don't feel that way anymore. I just want my sister back. I mean it's been so damn long since we parted ways, that maybe she will able to get over her hatred and we can finally start work things out here and become family again. I mean after all these years I still do love my sister.

I rarely see Kayle outside of the Field of Justice. If I did see her on the field, there was little to no words. If there was any words between us, she would say, "I fucking hate. You're a worthless piece of shit." or she would say, "Mom and dad should never have had you. They must be rolling in there graves because of you. You're a fucking disgrace to our families name" No matter what though, everyone could feel the shared hatred we had on and off the field.

I had just finally gotten out of bed because I was starving when all of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring. I put on the biggest smile I could at the time because I knew it was my closest friend before she even spoke threw my wooden apartment door. Well it was more of yelling, Vi wasn't known for being quiet. She yelled, "Hello! Morgana! Are you in there? Please don't say that you started to drink with out me." The one good thing about this day is that Vi would always comes over with a pint of vanilla and chocolate ice cream and a big bottle of vodka. Her and I were so close friends because we had similar background. That being that I got disowned by my sister and she went threw a very similar situation with her old crew who she grew up with before she became an officer.

I went back to grab a one of my baggy sweatshirt from my bedroom because I was cold and I only sleep in a thin t-shirt and my underwear and well I didn't need my nips sticking out and being hard enough to cut diamonds. Well after I grabbed it, I stopped at the kitchen to grab a bite of the toast I just made to fill my stomach a little. This is cause I knew as soon as I open that door Vi was gonna shove a double shot of vodka down my throat. I finally made it to the door and well she shoved that double shot into my mouth.

"Well that is nice way to say hello on this 'glorious day'" I said as I stepped back to allow Vi to come into my single bedroom apartment in downtown Piltover.

Vi laughed as she finally enter and went straight to my kitchen counter placing the delicious goodies she had brought with her. "So how are you doing Morgie?"

"I'm doing decent, better the previous years," I chuckled. "You know I have really been thinking about something today."

"And what is that?" Vi had a questioning look on her face but went with it.

"I was thinking about trying to get Kayle to accept me again." Vi spat out the vodka that she just had drank. Clearly because of what I had just said. I went on though as if it never happened and said, "I don't necessarily mean being the best of sisters right off the bat but maybe at least be on good enough terms to at least acknowledge each other and say hi if we ever pass each other." But deep down I had a strange feeling that being sisters isn't just what I wanted but I wanted to be more than sisters.

Vi finally wiped the spit off her lips and cleaned off the counter when I had finished. She then responded in shocked voice say, "Shit Morg. Do you really you want this?"

"Yeah, I've actually been thinking about this for the past few weeks. But today I decided that I need to go threw with this and try to get my sister back. I mean yes I'm still beyond pissed that she disowned me still. But for god sake it's been nearly forever. I mean it's been so long that I've lost track of how long we've been rivals and I just want my sister back. I miss having a family." I said in sad voice as I take my next shot and fill two bowls with ice cream.

"Morg. You do have family. You got me." She said in a reassuring voice. While dealing with a brain freeze after eating to much ice cream to quickly.

"Vi I know you are family. I mean I don't know what I would do with out you or where I would be today. You have gotten me threw my lows and highs and we've been threw so much on and of the field. But I want my 'family' back. I want my biological family back."

We continued to discuss this until we had finished the bottle of vodka and the two pints of ice cream. In the end we decided that the next Kayle and I see each other. That I would apologize for dealing with black magic and putting her in a serious predicament. The predicament of disowning me or be exiled along with me.

**Note: Next chapter I plan on having this day from Kayle's perspective to give her take on how she feels after all these years. Then chapter 3 I plan on having them see each other during a fight. I don't know what I want the outcome to be yet but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. **

**Also I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week but hopefully sooner but that depends on exactly how many exams I have this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guy thanks for all the views and everything. I didn't expect the first chapter to do that well. I figured I should upload the next chapter early in thanking you guys for the views and everything.**

**Well don't forget R&amp;R and your review can be on anything. Whether it be an idea of where to take this story to the format of this story. Speaking of format I realized as I got to the end of the chapter I switched from a first person to more of third person point of view. I'm sorry for the point of view change but I think from here on out I'm gonna keep it third person on less I really for some reason what a first person prospective or the person is by themselves.**

Today is the day that I disowned my sister. It's been 15,201 years since that incident. When it happened I couldn't see the evil the government was causing. I was blind to all the torture and ruthless killings that were going on. Thats why I came to the League, so I could get rid of my sister once and for all. Since I disowned her she had gone up the ranks of what we called the rebellious group, she is now in charge of it.

Finally after all these years I've began to understand why she did what she did but I never have had the chance to tell her. This all started about 1000 years back when I've see how she interacts with the kids and people that are in the League. What finally made me cross the line and see what she meant and realizing disowning her was a mistake happened Wednesday last week.

That night I went out shopping because I had needed some new clothes to wear when I'm not wearing my armor. On my way home after I had only gotten this new jacket. I saw a very young child no more than 15000 years old. Clearly beaten up and barely able to make it down the street. I ran over to her and saw what had been done as I approached. She had two black eyes, bruises everywhere and her wings were cut off very gruesomely with blood just flowing down her back. Her clothes we completely torn up or not even present. When I was a feet a way I could clearly see that she had been raped. There was blood running down the inside of her leg and I realized that she wasn't wearing a short dress but she only had a t-shirt on.

Once I had gotten to her I had to calm her down. She clearly didn't want to be touched. Once she was calm I took the jacket that I had just bought out of the bag to cover her and help in soaking up the blood. I asked her who had did this to her. Her response was, "you." I stood there for a second in straight confusion. I thought me? Then I told her that I never had seen her in my life. She was told me, "That 3 military men had attacked after she had left her house to go and by a loaf of bread for her family." I just stood there in disbelief that my fellow military comrades would even do such a thing to such a young person, especially when they were so young.

The next day I went to the barracks of where the men that were on patrol last night slept. When I arrived at the door I heard lots of laughter so I entered slowly and quietly so I wouldn't disturb what was going on. When I entered I could clearly hear what was going on. All the men were telling similar stories to what of when they beat up kids of families in the rebellion. Once I heard the third story I couldn't take it anymore. I shouted at them so loud that people in the next barracks could hear me, the soldiers immediately fell into line. I asked them, "What was the meaning of doing all of this? How long has this been going on?" In a very harsh tone that made the hair on the back of the necks stand up.

One of them was actually brave enough to responded to me saying, "It's been going on for about the past 10000. Those bastards deserve this. They are children of the rebellion and they don't deserver anything better. If we didn't do something when they grow up they would officially become apart of the rebellion and attack us. Now they will not."

"How dare you fucking think that!" I responded my blood beginning to boil. "Children no matter what side of this war they fall on do not deserver any of this. Cutting someones wings away is literally the equivalent of exiling them. We can help in stopping this war by showing the kids that we aren't as bad as their parents make us out to be."

He then had the audacity to respond saying, "Forgive me but you are wrong miss. These kids deserve this…" That statement had pushed me to far. I cut him off by jamming my sword straight threw his chest. Luckily I was at the rank of a Judicator so I wouldn't be court marshaled but I will be put unpaid leave for the next 5000 years. This is where I was also glad the league pays you for each mach.

So today I have decided that I think our hatred had gone on long enough and maybe I should try to take my sister back. As long as she is ok with it and still doesn't hate me as much as I use to hate her.

I couldn't stay at my house anymore, I was going to go over to Morgana's house and tell her how I felt. I knew where she lived from unwelcomely and unknowingly dropping in and seeing what a Fallen Angel does when she not being ruthless and leading rebellion. I do know, I no longer see her as being ruthless but I see her as a kind young sister just trying to do what ever is necessary to provide the best to the people she is leading.

"I should get changed considering wearing sweats to purposely go see your sister in god knows how long along, going to her place for the first time and showing up uninvited, probably isn't a good idea," She laughed to herself. Kayle had changed into a pair of jeans and nice little plaid button down shirt. Wearing black leather flats and a black leather jacket, since it was raining.

She finally started to head over to Morgana's place after she had psyched herself up, even though she didn't know what she would even say. So on the way there she thought of that while practicing saying it out loud.

"Ok, come on Kayle think. What are you gonna say as soon as you knock on that door?" She said to herself. "Ok, hmmmm. How about I say… Morgana I'm sorry for everything bad I have ever done to you. I have now realized why you did what you did and I should never have disowned and exiled you. I loved you so much and still do. That is why I was so mean to you because I never wanted to admit to myself that I still did and being mean to allowed that to happen. I hope that you will at least accept this a somewhat of an apology and at least be able to talk to me. I hope that's not asking to much for the pain that I have caused you. Ok. That sounds like it'll do"

As Kayle finished practicing saying it a few times. She finally arrived to Morgana's apartment building. She went in and went up to the 20th floor where Morgana lived and knocked on the door. "Hey Morgana. It's your sister. I know this is strange but are you there? I really would like to talk to you."

Vi nearly spilt her food and drink everywhere again. This time almost getting it on Morgana. Morgana nearly fainted just hearing her sisters voice considering it wasn't in a mean tone but in an actual genuine nice, concern tone. Like she actually meant what she was saying. Also because she wasn't cursing her out. After Morgana regained her composure and started slowly walking towards the door, she responded, "Yes Kayle. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Can you let me in? I would rather have this talk face to face."

"Fine but Vi is here and she isn't leaving. Also if you try any funny business she will also gladly help me kick your ass out of here. You understand? Sis." As she opened the door waiting for Kayle to respond before fully letting Kayle in.

"Yes Morg I understand."

"No no no. You do not get to call me Morg, Kayle! Only friends and family can call me Morg and last time I checked you haven't been anywhere close to a friend and definitely haven't been a family member in about 15,000 years or so." Morgana said angrily as she let Kayle in.

**Note: Next chapter I plan on showing what comes out of Kayle showing up uninvited. Also sorry for the cliff hanger, I got tired and decided to end it there. Also I felt the dialogue that its about to happen could almost take up a whole chapter on it's own.**

**I believe I should have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest. :) **

**Last thing. Sorry. Feel free to let me know if you guys would like longer chapters or shorter ones. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok hey guys, here is chapter 3. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I'll try to have the next chapter by sometime later this week. I'm thinking by Friday at the latest.**

* * *

"So what the fuck could you want that you need to come here, at this hour and couldn't have waited to another day?" I said quite angrily. Yes I wanted to see her but I'm drunk from half a bottle of vodka and she came around really late. Even if this was anyone else I'd be pissed off at them.

"Morg… I mean Morgana I came here because I needed to talk to you. I understand that you want Vi to stay and I have no say but can she at least be in the kitchen?"

"No shit sherlock. That's why you came here and told me you wanted to talk. Also no, Vi can stay here if she wants to stay here."

Vi came up and whispered to me, "Maybe try to be a little nicer to your sister. You did say that you wanted to mend things up with her." I nodded to her after she said that.

"Kayle. I'm sorry for being a little harsh. Yes I have good reason to be for what you did to me so long ago. But, I'm also a little drunk as you can tell from the empty bottle of vodka that is over there." I said as I pointed to the wooden table in my living room.

"I understand Morgana even if you weren't drunk I would completely understand you being angry at me. I was really harsh to you 15,201 years ago." Wow she actually remembered the years, I honestly didn't expect that. "But what I came here to say to you is." She took a breath as if she was nervous and also like she trying to remember something like she planed what she was going to say. "Okay Morgana. I'm sorry for everything bad I have ever done to you. I have now realized why you did what you did and I should never have disowned and exiled you. I loved you so much and still do, thats why I have been so mean to you because I never wanted to admit to myself that I fucked up in losing you and being mean to you allowed that to happen. I hope that you will at least accept this as somewhat of an apology and at least be able to talk to me. I hope that's not asking to much for the pain that I have caused you." Kayle looked at the ground, her facing turning red and her eyes beginning to water. I immediately stumbled and looked over to Vi. Giving her that shocked look of did she just say that to me.

I regained my balance and the said, "Ok. Lets see, what caused you to finally come to this decision? But I have also been thinking the exact same thing. I wanted to apologize." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to apologize for putting you the rough position of either getting rid of me or both of us loosing everything. Also that I have just missed having family around me." Vi gave me that look of say I told you, you have family. Then saying, "I mean actual family. Yes I have close friends that are family to me but I want my biological family back. I would do anything to slowly get you back. I understand we wont get back to where we left off right off the bat. But if you wanna start off with just talking to each other. That is fine with me starting to rebuild our relationship there."

I don't know why, considering where we had been going into this, but I felt that I had to go up and hug my older sister and comfort her as she began to cry. It was like some sister instinct just kicked in. Strange I thought. "Thanks Morgana so much."

"You can tell me later how you made this decision when we go grab some food. How about tomorrow after my game? And you are welcome Kayle." I said while I rubbed her back try to calm her down.

"Yes I think I'll be ok with that. And yes Morgana" She said in between each breath as she really began

"I know what I told you about calling me Morg but you can forget about it. I mean if we're gonna start to work at becoming family again, then I'm gonna have to get ok with you calling me that."

"Thanks Morga… I mean Morg." She laughed a little. "Well Morgana I know it's late and I don't wanna over stay my welcome so I'm gonna go."

Once again I felt like I had to invite her to stay. This damn sister instinct kicking in. "Kayle you can stay the night if you want."

"No I'm good. I gotta get up early tomorrow." Clearly she was just coming up with and excuse. She walked towards the door wiping the last tears from her eyes, which were clearly bloodshot from crying. "Bye Morg.

"Bye Kayle. I'll see you when I see you" Smiling. Once she left I turned to Vi, who screamed with excitement knowing I got what I wanted. In starting to rebuild my relationship with my sister. She then pulled a bottle of tequila outta her bag. I thought how the hell did I not notice that but that thought went away quick as I forced to swallow a shot. I laughed and said, "That's Vi for you, if she's your friend she will shove fluids down your throat."

"Damn right thats me. Wow I can't believe that just happened." Handing me another shot.

"I know but Vi I don't know what to do now. I mean I've wanted to get here but I never thought of what would do after she said yes. I didn't expect her to ever say yes, let alone be the one to bring it up first. Also you can keep this shot I want to remember this night. I also have to get up early for a game and don't want a beyond bad hangover. So I will see you tomorrow, also you're staying the night. You are in no shape to go home."

"Yes mam." While taking my shot after I gave it back.

The next morning I woke up and realizing that last night wasn't a dream. Kayle had actually came here, apologized to me and asked to start rebuilding our relationship. Well I got up and decided I needed a shower especially because it will give me time to really think about what the fuck happened last night.

**Kayle's Point of View:**

I woke and can't believe what happened last night and that I finally convinced myself to go over there. Also that I told her what I was feeling about her and that I ended up apologizing. The two things that really surprised me is that she agreed with what I said. Also that she was felt the same way I felt about get her family back. Well it's time to get dressed and then to head to Summoners Rift.

**Morgana's Point of View:**

"That shower was much needed." I said to myself when I was drying myself. "Now what outfit to wear to my match? Ahhh I'll just go with my purple one that I normally where."

"Morg." Vi finally woke but have a massive hangover, worse than what I have.

"Yeah Vi. What do you want?"

"Your sister was here last night, right? Like I wasn't dreaming it, was I?" I laughed when she said that.

"No Vi you were not dreaming. Kayle did in fact came home and apologized to me and I also apologized to her. Now I gotta get going to my game, I will talk to you later. Feel free to take a shower or have some breakfast. Here's a spare key you can give back later after you lock up."

"Sounds good. Good luck."

* * *

I finally got to my match and saw who was on my team. I found out that I'm going support and not top. The _Tree_ is going top, the _Joker_ is going jungle and the person I had the job of protecting is a psychopath who talks to her guns. Now who is gonna be my mid? "Hi Morg." I heard coming behind me. I knew that voice but what really gave away who the voice belong to was that everyones mouth dropped.

I turned around and said, "Hi... Hi Kayle." So she wasn't coming up with an excuse when she had to leave because she had something early to do. "How are y…." I felt a sharp pain in my ass and Kayle let out a yell to.

Jinx then said, "Sorry to shoot you guys but I had to see if I was seeing things because you guy's are never nice or talk to each other. But today you guys are talking to each other."

I turned to Jinx yelling, "Jinx! You could asked us instead of shooting my sister and I!" Kyle clearly stopped and looked frozen after what I said. I took a pause and turned back to Kayle "Now Kayle, yes I said 'us' deal with it, we are trying to become family again. Now are you ok?" Before she could respond I felt another pain in my ass. I tuned back to Jinx, again. "Jinx if you shoot me one more time. I will take Pow Pow and shove him down your throat and shove Fish Bones up your ass and make them meet in the middle. Do you understand?"

"Yes Morgie understand. I'm shooting you because you guys are being nice to each other and I don't like it." She laughed making me even more angry. Especially cause she called me Morgie and she knows I hate her calling me that.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder then a voice that was definitely Kayle's. "Awww Morgie I'm fine. Please calm down. She is on our team and you also have to protect her in the game. Also what did you expect from her, she's a psyco? People are gonna act strange with us now trying to be friendly with each other." I punched Kayle in the chest right as we spawned on to the field.

* * *

**Note: Don't forget to leave a Review or an idea of where to go from here or for any other reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 4, again. I'm sorry for taking it down in the first place. I realized that after I woke up this morning I need to really re-work this chapter grammatically. I ended up changing and extending the ending of this chapter. For those of you who read the first the upload of this chapter liked it, I hope you don't mine the changing of the ending. I personally felt the new ending I put on this went better with how I plan on taking this story and also I felt Kayle's and Morgana's relationship was growing to fast for being enemies of each other for such a long time.**

**I will be going back to the previous chapters and updating them grammatically, I don't plan on having to change anything else about them, like I did for this chapter. Unless for some giant reason I must change a scene. Which I can't see there being any. Those changed will be getting done as the week goes, so you might not get a new chapter for a little bit.**

**I will probably come back to this chapter for grammar but not till I edit the previous ones and add a new chapter. **

**Once again I hope you guys don't mind that I changed the ending but here it is the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since we started to mend thing and it was going good. We had just played our fifth game together. The game ended and our team won with out losing a singe turret. Actually we were dominating so much that the other team surrendered at 20 minuets. We had 3 dragons and were just about to take Baron. Then on top of that we had a ten kill advantage and I got Lucian on a 6 kill streak and made the other teams ADC get jack shit.

Kyle looked more beautiful then ever at this moment too. She was wearing her Aether Wing armor, which really showed her figure off I thought. Plus her body wasn't covers in armor too. I was almost in a trance just looking at her. Before I knew it she was right next to me she ask, "Hello in there. Why are you staring at me? Is there something on me?

"No there isn't, you just look amazing." I blurted out before realizing what I said. After I realized I began to blush before continuing on before giving her a chance to respond. "Kayle, so do you wanna go do something to celebrate this win or no?" I said, kinda hoping that she would say yes and not bring up the fact I was staring.

"Sure Morg. How about going to the bar and grabbing a couple beers?"

"That sounds good. So how good can you hold your liquor?"

"I can hold it very well sister. Probably a lot better than you." She laughed

"Whatever Kayle." We finally got to the bar which went dead silent seeing my sister and I walk in together and not trying to kill each other in the process. After being stared at for a long time the bar finally went back it's normal noise self. We finally had a few beers, which gave me enough liquid courage to ask Kayle, "Hey lets see how well you drink. Lets take shots and first to fall off their stool looses."

"Deal." Soon enough we were five shots of Patron deep. Finally moving to take some vodka shots. Well I don't remember what the fuck happened that, everything just went black.

Next thing I knew I was waking up not in bed and had a pounding headache. "Where the fuck am I?" I said to myself. Then I heard a moaning of someone who is close to waking up. Right after I heard that, I felt someone's arm around me and what felt like feathers wrapped around me like a blanket. "Is this a wing? Who is this? Am I even dressed?" I thought to myself before I raised the sheet and looked down. "Yup I'm definitely butt naked. So I'm very naked in an bed that I don't know who it belongs do. Wrapped in someones arm and what appears to be feathery almost like a wing. Great. I know my sex life is shit at the moment but what have I gotten myself into?" I turned around slowly and at first long blonde hair. Internally I thought, "No I didn't. It can't be her. No." I finally turned over and saw the face it was Kayle. I looked under the sheets again and she was naked too.

Right when I put the sheet done she opened her eyes and began to yell, "What the fuck are you doing in my bed? Why the fuck are you… Why the fuck am I naked? Morgana what kinda of black magic did you use on me to make me allow you to get in my bed and have both of us naked?"

"Stop yelling my head is killing me." I yelled back clutching my head as if that would help with my pounding head. "Ok I wouldn't stoop that low just to get in someones bed, especially my own sisters. I can't remember anything from last night. So I don't know how the fuck we ended up like this. I just remember taking shots before everything went black. Why are you on me?"

"Uhh fine and I don't know why I'm on you. I can't remember anything either. Ummm… lets calm down and how about we act like this never happened and just forget about this morning?" She blushed.

"Ok if you say so but I kinda don't wanna forget. I like this Kayle I miss doing stuff like this. I love that I have your arms and wings around me again but I really love that I have them around me while in your bed." I said blushing.

There was a pause in her response but she finally responded, "Really? You still love this? Even after what I've done to you, you still do?" She blushed.

"Yes Kayle, I do even after all you done to me. Yes, I hated you and honestly I still do a little even though I wanna try work things out with you. I've always wanted to be with you." I subconsciously moved my head closer to her giving her a peck on the lips. I didn't even realize what happened till afterwards. We both stared at each other awkwardly before turning our heads away from each other and blush.

"Well… I don't know if we should do this. Until we decide we need to keep this on the down low."

"How do we do that?"

"Well that starts with you leaving as soon as possible so that no one thinks you're missing and so that no one thinks I have someone in here. Plus it is early enough that people won't be awake yet when you leave."

"Awww sis are you trying to kick me out?" I frowned afterwards looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"No Morg I'm not but you being here could draw a lot of unwanted attention for us to deal with at the moment. If it didn't cause that I wouldn't be wanting you to leave." She sad but we both knew she was right. Me staying here any longer could cause much unwanted attention. Especially just remembering how much attention walking into a bar caused. I couldn't even imagine how much attention would be cause if people found out I spent the night with her.

"Ok give me a second to get dressed then I'll be on my way." I walked out the door when all of a sudden I got bulled back. "Kayle what do…" I was cut off by Morgana placing her lips on mine. It slowly became more intimate with are tongues just beginning to wrestle in our mouth but before things went any farther I backed out. "Well thank you Kayle." I smiled and she blushed. "Well I got to go so as little amount of people know about us." Little did I know that when I would talk to Vi again I will find out that Kayle and I did more than we would have ever wanted especially this soon in the infancy of a relationship.

When I walked out the door I was barged by paparazzi asking me what happened last night and if my sister and I are _together_. I just stood there dumb founded at this. "Fuck well I guess keep me sleeping over at Kayel's a secret won't happen. Sorry Kayle. What the fuck happened last night though, if that many people are standing outside her door?" I said to myself internally. I thought if anyone knew what happened Vi would know. I finally got home and plugged in my phone because apparently it died last night. When it turned last I had 10 miss calls and 15 miss text from Vi. Along with missed calls and text from so many others. I really began to panic about what happened last night, especially at the bar. All of that went away when I began to think of this morning and having her wrapped around me. Sadly I came back to reality when I remembered that I had to text Vi to find out what happened.

Almost right as I sent the text Vi, asking her about last night, I heard a knock on the door. I went over to see who it was and opened the door. Next thing I knew was Vi running in, shoving me out of the way and shutting the door. "Ok Morg we need to talk. Now! What you and your sister said last night was beyond insane and stupid. You guys are literally on every news source, trending social media world wide." I've never seen Vi so upset before. I must of done something really bad. She marched straight to my couch and took a seat. I followed her and took a seat right next to her.

"What are you talking about? I can't remember anything. Also can you keep your voice down I have massive headache. All I've been able to figure out is that something went down because I woke up in Kayel's bed and the both of us were naked. Also I was mobbed by a shit tone of people trying to leave her place."

"I'm surprised you're functioning this well today. Well I guess you're gonna find out one way or another about what happened last night. So it better be from me. Ok, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Well I challenged Kayle to see how much she can handle. Then I remember taking 5 Patron shots and then I remember switching to vodka shots. After that it is pretty much just darkness." I responded to her nervously trying to shield my face. After a little bit of silence I went to go grab a glass of water and that's when Vi began to talk again.

"Ok, so remember literally nothing of last night. Great." She sighed. "Where to begin? Where to begin? Ok to start with you guys drank so much. Sarah and I swear we haven't drank that much combined at one time let alone see anyone single handedly drink that much. So after you guys took shots of vodka, you moved to jagerbombs. After a few Kayle fell face forward into you breast, allowing her to motorboat you. Then started moaning and well shoved her face down to your nether regions, keep in mind this was in the bar. After she was down there for a good time and I'm pretty sure you either got off on the bar stool or almost got off. Then you picked her up and laid her on the bar and started taking body shots off of her. Actually you, Sarah and I all took body shots off of her. We were taking tequila shot, poring it into her belly button. Then placing the salt on her breast and the lime in her mouth. You can imagine how that went. It got very sexual very quickly mainly for you. You guys were making out like crazy. Sarah and I only did one shot off of her and when we took the lime. We bit on the edge farthest and not touch her mouth." I shook my head in disgust of what I did, especially that it was are in public. "You want me to continue?"

I didn't want her to continue I just wanted to forget that night, minus the waking up part. I knew that I was gonna find out so I nodded at her saying, "Yes please. How long after that did we leave?"

"Haha. Ok and well you guys didn't leave for a while. Next you starting taking body shots off me."

"I did? Thats hot" I began to blush.

"Yeah you did and it was until Kayle saw. Lets just say that she wasn't to happy about it you taking shots off me. She was acting very jealous of me and anyone you went up to. I was the person you got the most physical with." She showed me the bruise all over her body. "Let's just say your sister was very protective of you. If someone touched you one second the next there ass was on the floor. Those two reasons alone could have alone been why everyone is making a big deal of this. No one had ever seen your sister this protective and jealous of anything."

"I'm so sorry Vi I didn't know she was still this way. If anything I didn't expect her to start acting this way this soon into us recovering our relationship. But I guess we were really drunk and with us trying to mend things it must of brought back old feelings." I said apologetically but then realizing what I had just. I went to stop what Vi was about to say but it was to late. I was gonna have to explain our previous relationship.

"Wait. Before I continue with last night. Your sister use to be like this?" She shocked at what just came out.

"Yeah she was." I said pulling my eyes away from Vi looking at the ground. "My sister uses to be very protective of me, I was her little angel. She took so many beatings and dealt out an equal amount if not more to anyone that hurt me or even looked at me wrong. I didn't date anyone till my last year of what you guys would call high school because they were scared of her. No they weren't scared of my dad who was a top general of the army. They were scared of my sister. Thinking of it now it might have she may have had feelings for me. That would make sense, especially after her and I talked about things this morning. Well we did have really_ close_ relationship and it was very physical. Even when we got older we would take showers together, where we would wash each other. We would even bathe together if we took a bath. We'd kiss on the lips, sleep naked and do some other things but we never had sex." I whispered the sleeping naked part. Hoping that she wouldn't here that.

"Did you just say you two use to sleep naked with each other?"

"Fuck she heard me." I said to myself internally. "Yeah… We slept naked… With each other… Well you can see why she was beyond pissed at me when she found out that I was supporting the other side of the war and undermining what she was standing for."

"Shit. You guy's did have a really close relationship. If I slept naked with someone who was very close to me I'd do whatever I could to protect them too. Oh, wait I do and her name is Caitlyn. From your previous relationship though, that does make sense on why she acted the way she did last night. The alcohol like you said must of brought old feelings and even actions up. Well not much happened after she beat up a few guys. When you guys left she put her wing around you like a shield. After that though I don't know what happened. I didn't even know you went to her place. I thought you just passed out with your phone off and weren't answering. I legitimately don't even know how you guys made it back to her place in one peace. I hope you guys didn't drive."

"Well thanks for telling me what happened at least at the bar. I won't be touching alcohol for I don't know how long. I don't think we did cause I know we walked there from the Rift." I chuckled to myself as I laid down on my sofa placing my head on her thighs. Today is gonna be a long day I thought. "I gotta tell Kayle what happened."

"Yeah you better and fast before she find out another way. I would go now."

"Uhhh fine I will go now." I got up and got changed into some tight skinny jeans, some black combat boots, a white t-shirt and a tight leather jacket. I headed towards the door. I turning around to face Vi one last time, "Vi thanks again for telling me everything and I'm beyond sorry in the way my sister acted."

I Grabbed my keys to my car and headed over to Kayle's place. I got there around 12 and began to knock. The drive was very smooth it gave me time to think about the relationship my sister and I are beginning to form and not just our sister relationship but our physical relationship. I smiled and glad that we are slowly getting back to where we use to be.

"Kayle! You in there? We need to talk now! I found out what happened at the bar. Please open up."

"Shut up! Don't you know I'm hungover as fuck. How did you find out what happened?" She said as she opened her door allowing me to enter.

"I saw Vi and she told me everything." When I said that name her eye lit up with a bit of jealousy. Clearly she remembered something that involved Vi.

"What is that women to you?" Yup. Ok, she is clearly jealous of Vi. Why would she be? Oh but she looks so cute when she is jealous.

"Oooo… someone seems to be a little jealous." I teased her.

"Maybe but now tell me who is she is to you?" She was clearly getting agitated. Well this escalated quickly.

"Ok ok, calm your damn tits. Anyway though Vi is my best friend. Someone who as been there with me and for me ever since you disowned me." Kayle took a step back and her eyes began to water. Shit that came out a little harsher than I expected. "Kayle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way."

"It's ok. You're right I wasn't there for you. I wasn't there and I should have been. I'm glad you found someone though that was able to help you. Now that I'm back you don't need to be friends with her."

"Kayle I'm allowed to have friends beside you and I'm not gonna cut ties with Vi. If it wasn't her I'd probably would have killed myself and I'm not exaggerating. You don't know what it's been like for me. I told Vi I thought about trying to mend things few weeks before you came over on the anniversary of us parting our ways. But that was a I lie, I didn't want her to worry because I've been wondering about this for years maybe even decades. I've spent weeks on end cry myself to sleep wondering if you would ever except me again. And she would come over no matter the time, comfort me helping me calm down. Also we wouldn't know what happened." I left the part that we still might know if from the news because our relationship is big news for the moment.

"Morg I don't like her around you. She lets you take body shots off her, while being in a relationship." Kayle is clearly beginning to get upset now.

"What else do you know about last night, Kayle? And I don't care Kayle, she's my best friend. She was my family when I had none."

"Fine. You don't have to cut her out but I don't want you hanging around her as much anymore. Everything from last night began to come back in pieces right after you left. I pretty much remember everything now."

"You do huh? How the fuck then did we get in the same damn bed and naked too? I mean I know we use too but I'm pretty sure we aren't on good enough terms to be sleeping in the same bed let alone like that."

"Well we didn't just get in bed naked like old times…"

I cut her off. "Kayle! What the fuck happened?!" Now I'm getting ripping pissed cause I can't remember shit from last night besides hearing about it from another person and Kayle just got done yelling at me about spending time with my best friend.

"Well…"

"Kayle tell me now. Oh so help me god, as much as I wanted this, I will walk out the door and never come back." I started took a few steps towards the door when she talked again.

"No please don't go. I don't want to lose you again." Kayle began to flow with emotion with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Ok please don't freakout out and leave when I tell you." Oh god we didn't do what I think we did. "Well we went farther then we've ever been, it only happened cause of how drunk we. It all started when we happened to talk about our sex lives and how bad at the moment at the bar. Then one thing let to another and you told me how much you've always wanted me." Even though I was upset at how far we went. I blushed at the because it was true, I had always wanted my sister. "After that I told you how I felt. But then you went and took body shots off of Vi and thats when I lost it on her. After that a couple other people came up to you trying to take you home and I laid them on their ass cause if anyone was going to take you home and have sex with you, it was going to be. Then after a little bit after that I did just that. I took you here and we had crazy sex and then passed out."

When she said that last sentence. It was the last straw for me. I was ripping pissed now. "You took me here just to have sex with me? I can't believe you Kayle, I trusted you! I can't deny that I wanted to have sex but not like this. I understand being a little intoxicated that it could lead from one thing to another. Yes we were drunk, but you didn't even ask me at the bar if I wanted to have sex with you! You just straight took me home to have sex and not even let things build up to it! On top of that now you have the fucking audacity to tell me to cut ties with my closest friend, that have always been there for me, because you're a little jealous! At least I know she won't just take me home just for sex because she is in a relationship! I don't think I can be around you for a Kayle, you disgust me." Kayle began to ball her eyes out when I finished saying all of that.

"Morg..."

I cut her off. "You lost the right to call me that. You only get to call me Morgana! God Kayle, things were beginning to look good but then you pulled this fucking stunt to get me in your bed! You probably only went out with me last night to get me in bed and you probably knew everything when we woke up and lied to me saying you didn't!" I began to cry now and started to head to the door.

I heard her begin to talk before I got to the door and I paused to hear her out but not turning around to face her. As I continued to hear her ball. "Morgana it want't like that. I swear that I wasn't going to drink with you to just take you home and have sex, it just happened. I also swear I didn't lie to you this morning. Please don't leave me, I'm so sorry for everything that happened last night every harm I caused you going back to when I disowned you. I ask you, please not to leave."

Before leaving I said, "Kayle I just need some time with myself to really think if I actually still want this after what you did last night." I walked out the door slamming it shut. After I shut the door I leaned against it for a second. I could hear her cry on the other side of the door as I began to ball my eyes out and did so the whole way I got home. I still couldn't believe what just happened I had never lashed out at my sister like that before no matter how much she had hurt me, including when she disowned me.

**Note: P****lease don't for get to leave a review if you have a suggestion or anything. Also don't forget to follow this story if you wanna see what happens from here between Kayle and Morgana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm real sorry about the late upload and the short chapter compared to the previous one. I just wanted to give you guys one considering I hadn't uploaded a new chapter in a while. I've been busy with school and life at the moment. I also have been deciding on what to do with another story of mine, _Ahri Comes Over To The Summoners World. _I will post what I have decided for the moment on my profile if you guys want to know. I will try to have another chapter up by the ****end of the week but I don't know about next week because it is finals week for me. On top of that I'm still gonna be going back to previous chapters to edit them grammatically.**

**Well here is Chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoy how it's going.**

It's been two weeks since I flipped out at Kayle. I purposely haven't seen or gone anywhere near her. Luckily, Vi knew the guy who found out about the teams in advance, so she would always find out the teams for me. I cant say the way she found out was the most ethical way of acquiring the information but hey it allowed me to not see Kayle. I would always find out who was on my team or the enemy team a day before the game was suppose to start. If Kayle was on either of the teams I would always switch games with someone. No one would ask questions they would just agree to switch.

I missed how far my sister and I had gotten when we started to repair our relationship. After that night though, I just couldn't forgive her. I don't even know how I could forgive her, she took advantage of me. What she did was just wrong. Yes, I wanted to have sex with my sister but she took advantage of that when I was drunk. She didn't let me mentally understand what was going on.

I was relaxing at home when I heard someone knocking on my apartment door. "Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?"

"Ummm Morg. It's me Vi, I brought some goodies." _Damn this girl knew so well. Like when to bring me food._ I thought as I began to smile.

"Uhhh I don't wanna move but ok give me a second." I moaned at the door. As I got closer to the wooden door, I could smell the delicious aroma of cookies and even brownies comings through the door. "Is that what I think I smell?"

"Oh yes it is. I have it along with some good old alcohol." _She knows me to well. _I thought to myself.

I opened the door slowly. Taking in the smell of the delicious baked goodies each breath as it flooded my nose. My mind started to feel funky but I didn't mind I just wanted eat and drink with my best friend.

"Now you ready to eat these? I know I'm not as good of a cook as you are, but hey, they might be decent. I also got a secret ingredient that I put in them but you will have to guess it." Once she entered my apartment, she took her boots off then went to my kitchen counter like she always does when she comes over. I followed her shortly afterwards and immediately grabbed one of the brownies and a bottle of some imported beer. It says Samuel Adams Boston Lager. Hmmm I don't know what it is but hey it taste good.

So as we sat there talking about the games we have had and we both ate several brownies, cookies and few beers. Then Vi finally brought up the elephant in the room, that being my sister and I. "So Morg how are things with your sister going?"

"Vi, I don't wanna talk about it." I knew she was gonna bring it up sooner or later but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Morg we need to talk about it. It's clearly bothering you and you aren't talking to anyone about it. If you keep it bottled up in you, it'll eat you alive. I mean you have had me going to see the guy who finds the teams early so you can make sure not just to not be on the same teams but not even be in the same game as Kayle. Yet you haven't told me anything. What is going on with you and her? I know she fucked up bad and, well, had sex with you while you were blacked out. I know she feels bad about it because she saw me and asked me how you were doing and explained how she felt terrible for what she did to you."

"Vi I know but I don't like telling people things. But fine things were going very amazing. Then she pulled this piece of shit stunt all because I told her my feelings of how I've always wanted to have sex with her. Also she wanted me to stay away from you, Vi." Vi started to cough up the brownie she just ate.

"Wait. You didn't tell me that you told her that you wanted to have sex with her. Well then she must of thought that was an invitation and that she doesn't want you to hang around me. Why didn't you tell me this? Especially the one about you and I."

"I didn't tell you because, well I didn't want to cause you any stress. I also didn't want you to not feel comfortable around her."

"So what you were just gonna randomly stop hanging out with me with out any reason?" Vi started to get very vocal and getting upset. Which made me start cry.

"I don't know Vi. I had no fucking clue what I was gonna do. But it doesn't matter anymore because of what she did." I really begin to lose it as the tears just pore from my face.

"I'm sorry for yelling but something like this. I deserved to know about, even if it would change m view of someone that I was somewhat friendly with. Now back to you may not like this

"No. If it I was giving her an invitation I would have said, 'Kayle do you wanna go fuck?'"

"Morg you two were drunk. Even though you say it wasn't an invitation. She might have thought it was."

"Fine." Thats when my head started to feel strange. "Umm Vi why am I feeling funny and I know it's not an alcohol feeling."

"Ahh you got me. I loaded the cookies and brownies. I got some green stu…"

I cut her off as I ran at her and pinned her against the wall. "YOU FUCKING DID WHAT? YOU DRUGED ME!" I yelled right in her face. Our faces were so close, I could feel her breathing on me. It actually felt nice even though I was pissed at her.

"Umm maybe. I thought it's would help calm you down and actually talk about your feelings that you keep bottled up. It seemed that it worked because you were actually talking about something for once."

Before I could react to her, I saw her head lean forward and I could feel her lips on mine. _This actually feels nice and I will remember it. Unlike my sister that did this to me knowing that I wouldn't remember it._ I continued to kiss Vi and went with it. The kissing started to get a lot more intimate and heated as our tongues began to battle to dominance.

I pulled back for a second. "Vi what the fuck? You can't do this, you're dating Caitlyn. This would be cheating." _What Kayle had said to me about Vi began to show up._

"Morg. Cupcake and I are on a break. We had a fight big fight at office today about Jinx and some other things. She kicked me out of house until we get things solved. So shut up and fucking me. I'm horny and I need some loving." The sound of lust in her voice was intoxicating.

"Oh if you say so." Lust was beginning to slowly take over. I went back to kissing her with her back against the wall. I pulled back again.

"Now what…"

I shut her up with a quick kiss before leaning against the wall. I grabbed her button down shirt and began to undo each button. I placed a kiss at on her where each button was. As I got to her breast I slowed down. I placed a kiss on each of her amazing, full breast. I could feel her body tremor as she let out a little moan of enjoyment. I felt the heart beat of the Enforcer speed up with each kiss. Then I made my way down to undo the rest of the buttons and I could feel her body shake a little against the wall with each kiss. Once I had unbutton the shirt I pushed it over her shoulders while I went back in to give her another kiss on the lips.

"Are you…" Kiss. "Sure…" Kiss "About this?" Kiss. I looked straight into eyes.

"Yes Morg. Don't worry about anything. Cait and I are on a break."

"Ok I'm trusting you. I don't want to be the reason why there is any drama between the two of you." I gave her a kiss before grabbing her wrist and dragging her and throwing her onto my bed. "Well then I guess it's time." I said seductively. I quickly undid her bra with out her noticing till it was done. She stared at me shocked at what just happened, now that her breast were fully exposed to me. "Yeah I'm good" I chuckled, then gave her a quick kiss. I then went down and unbutton her jeans and slid them down her legs. Rubbing her legs as I ascended back up her body but stopping for a quick second to give her little sensitive spot a nice little kiss through her black lace thong. She moaned as her legs tried to immediately rap around my body to keep my head there. "Not yet Vi. We're just getting started."

I finished going up her body, finally reaching her mouth. Where I bit her tasty, pink lip before our tongues duked it out again in our mouths. Then after a little I started kissing her neck and slowly making my way down to her body to her breast. I did what I did before and placed kiss on each of them. Now they were fully exposed I could have some real fun with them.

I went over to her right breast and put the nipple in my mouth and started to suck while my tongue rubbing around the erect nipple. While I sucked I ran my other hand down her stomach causing loud moans from my hand moving along with the sucking. My hand finally made it down to her thong. My finger had just entered the thong and was about to enter her pussy, when I heard a knock on my door. I raised my head and faced the door "Ahhhh… For fuck sake. Who the fuck could be at my fucking door?"

Vi grabbed my head and turned it face her. She gave me a quick kiss the said, "Forget about it. Come on…"

Vi was cut off by another set of loud knocks and the person spoke. "Morgana? Are you in there? It's Kayle. I know I fucked up a couple weeks ago. I've been trying to give you space even though I know you have been purposely trying to avoid me. I can't take it any longer not being by you. I'm here to apologize for what I did to you that night. Will you let me in so we can talk?"

While facing Vi with my hand in her thong, I actually had my left middle and ring finger in her. I started to clench my teeth and started to ball up my hands into fist, forgetting my fingers were in Vi.

"Owww." She yelled before covering her mouth and began to scream. I looked down and realized I was squeezing her pussy with white knuckles, I immediately took my hand out. I could see bruises beginning to form around her pussy.

I then heard Kayle's voice, "Morgana, who is in there? Is everything alright?" _Fuck she heard Vi._

"Everything is fine Kayle. I just tripped coming out of the bathroom on the wet floor."

"Morg I know your scream and that was not yours. Stop lying to me. Who is in there? Don't think I won't break down this door and take that person out?"

I turned to Vi and sighed, "Well she still fucking over protective." I then turned my head at the door. "Kayle stop worrying. Everything is just fine. Give me a minuet to decide if I wanna talk now while I go use the restroom."

She responded, "Fine, I'll wait here. But if I here any other noises I'm coming in."

"I get it Kayle but everything is fine." I turned to face Vi again. "Oh shit Vi I'm so sorry." I went give her a kiss when suddenly felt a Vi's hand come across my face. _Yup I deserved that. _"I don't even know happened or what to say. She just made me so furious, that she would come here of all places and want to talk about what happen."

"Well now that I can move and am in less pain as long as nobody touches me down there." She said with the slightest chuckle at the end but still clearly pissed at me for what I had just done. "Now I legit think you should go answer the door."

"What about you? I mean we already know how she feels about you."

"I'll go get dressed and stay in here. While you go do your thing with your sister. If you need me just yell and I'll coming flying over. Can't promise there won't be a hole in the wall but I will be there if you need me."

**Note: As always, if you catch and mistakes or have any ideas of where to take the story. Please leave a review or pm me. Also ****if you did enjoy the chapter and want to continue following the story. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'm back just been busy with school, since I'm taking a summer class. The main reason though is that I had written the first like 75% of this chapter a couple week or so ago but had to stop because of something. Anyway when I finally got back around to writing it, I just couldn't get back in the correct mind set to finish it. Also I had the worse writer's block in finishing this up. I tried may times but I couldn't until today when I forced myself to sit at my computer until the chapter was finished. **

**This most likely will be the last chapter to this story but I'm not sure. I will list the story as completed for now and I will go back through all the chapters to grammatically correct them. Once I have done that then I will think if I do want to add another chapter. If I don't, I do see this story is able to have a sequel. I'm not sure if I should write one though. I mean this does have a complete story with not much of anything that I really could take to the next story besides the relationship of Kayle and Morgana. I guess I could encompass Vi and Caitlyn considering I mention it a few time's but I don't really go into. Especially with what happened last chapter between Morgana and Vi. If I get reviews telling me too do a sequel or another chapter, I will do it. It may not come out for a little bit though because of other stories I'm working on.**

**As always please comment or pm for any correction I did miss or if you have any suggestions or anything. As I say in my Bio, now that is story is now "complete," I will upload my newest story. Even though I wrote the first two chapters already. Yes, I started to write That though won't go up till tomorrow most likely because I want to make sure that the chapter is in the best shape as possible.**

**Finally before you guys on to read what most likely be the last chapter. I would like to thank every one of you that has read, viewed, favorited and followed this story. Without you guys I may never have gotten around to finishing this story. So thank you. Now I won't hold you up any longer. I now proudly present the final chapter to Once Family Always Family.**

* * *

"Kayle give me a second. I just got out of bed and need to get dressed." I was panicking, hoping that Kayle wouldn't realize what I was doing or what had been going on. "Vi what should I say happened if she pushes me on the scream?"

"Umm… say that I came in and uhhh… stubbed my toe on the door."

"Ok that works."

All of sudden I heard Kayle yelling, "Morgana are you coming or am I coming in?"

"Yes I'm coming, please just hold on." I threw on a pair of my baggy sweats and baggy t-shirt. This t-shirt was actually my favorite and is 10,000 years old but nobody needs to know that. I ran over to my door, stopping before I opened it. Looked at the mirror I had by my door for last minute check to make sure I didn't look like I was just having sex. I ran my finger through my purple hair, straightening it out. If Kayle found out she would most likely be devastated. Then if she found out that it was with Vi then gg on either on of my relationship with her. Whether that is the one I'm trying to get with Kayle or my best friend. Kayle is already protective and doesn't like Vi, and this would solidify her hatred.

"Why hello Kayle." I said as I opened the door.

"Who the fuck was screaming?" She said shoving her way in looking around.

Fuck she didn't let it go and of corse it had to be the first fucking question she asked. "Vi is here and she stubbed her toe. She's in my bedroom."

"_She, i_s in you bedroom? What the fuck is _she_ doing in here, let alone in the there?" She was getting angry. Damn she so protective even after that incident we had. I was getting pissed at the way she acted about Vi. Vi was my best friend and she would just talk bad about her.

"Kayle calm the fuck down! You have always been so damn protective! It's not like we were doing anything, first off. Second off, even if we were, what does it mater to you anyway?" I pushed her back, making her stumble a few steps. "It's not like you and I are a thing. It's not like you've been here for the last 15,201 years, well even longer." I shoved her again, pushing her against the wall. Then I took a step back to calm down but then she tried to speak again. That just sent me off again.

"The last few hundred years before you got rid of me, you got so distant, it was almost like you had disowned me already. I did what ever I could to come up with a reason to justify your actions the last few hundred years because I loved you. But I got nothing back from you in return then, I just got an over protective sister that showed no love or sympathy for her younger sister. All you did was just point out everything wrong and never showed me any feelings for anything good I did! So explain this to me Kayle! Explain to me, why the fuck I should give a fucking rat's ass about what you fucking say about me? Or what the fuck you say in regards of my best friend, Vi? Give me one god damn fucking reason reason to listen to you!" I walked up to her and just began to let out my anger. The anger and all the emotions I had built up of the millenniums. I started punching her and she just took. No fighting back, not even blocking. She just stood there against the wall and took each punch I threw at her. I wasn't even holding back, I put everything into each punch. I did this until I couldn't anymore, because of my fatigued. I took a step back and leaned against a different wall and just cried. She walked over and pulled me over to hold me. With what little energy I had left I tried to fight her and get her to release me. She wouldn't let go and just held on and would let me go, I gave up shortly after. I just continued to cry into her chest while she held me, with my arms to my side.

"Shh shh now sister. It's gonna be ok." She lifted my face for a quick second and put her hands around my face. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears off my face before letting me rest my face on her again. "Don't cry. I'm here now and I will never leave you again. You're right, I was't there for you. Especially for the last hundred or so years in before I disowned you and I can't take that back. Those hundred years and the 15,201 years I disowned, I may not know what changes you went through. I'm still your sister though, even after every wrong doing I did. I want to be your sister again. You should listen because I could always read you well and knew what was always right and wrong for you. I still wish and want to protect you Morgana. Vi is dating someone and I don't want you to do something you regret with a women that is with someone else. I came to apologize to you again for what I did and that I would like another chance. I know I don't deserve it after everything that I have ever done but I would do anything to be given one."

I just sat there and let what she had just said soak in, while she held me. "Morgana? You there?" I still didn't respond to her, I just sat there and cried. I noticed that she brought one her hand up and began to run her hand through my hair. I looked to the sides and noticed her wings had wrapped around me. She formed what was like a cocoon.

"I… I… I forgive you Kayle." I said but could only manage to speak no higher than a faint whisper.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you, I just felt mouth move. So I figured you had said something."

"I said." Sniffle. "I… I forgive you Kayle and I want us to work. So I will give you another chance." I didn't move my face from where it was buried into her chest.

Even though I couldn't see her, I know she looked at me confused. "What do you mean _us_?"

"Kayle, I've always wanted and still wanted to be there with you and I, an _us_. I mean I'm willing to work for that if you are."

"Is that what you want Morgana?" I nodded with my face still in her shoulder. "Ok then. Lets work for there being an _us_." I don't know if she felt it, but I began to smile. "So where do we begin?" I raised my shoulders up and down, saying I don't know. "Well should we deal with Vi and see if she is ok?" I nodded my head. "Ok let go into your bedroom. Vi we're coming in."

As soon as we went in my room, Vi who was laying on my bed, saw my eyes and ran up to me, shoving Kayle off me. "What the fuck did you do to her?" She immediately cocked her head at Kayle, putting herself between me and her. Vi was giving Kayle her the, you done fucked up glare and was about to through a punch. Right before she did though, I grabbed her harm and pulled her back. "What the fuck was that for Morg? Your crying, she deserves it."

"Vi. She didn't make me cry. I… I was just venting and releasing some emotion I've had built up for millenniums. Yes I gave her a few good punches but she didn't fight back. We actually decided to try to make things work, so that her and I can be an _us_." Vi's eyes lit up when I said, "_us." _Afterwards I walked back over to Kayle to be in her arms. Which Kayle allowed and and put my back against her chest and wrapped her arms around me, which caused my face to turn red and heat up.

"What do you mean an _us_?" Vi responded and with a confused look on her face.

"I mean, Kayle and I are gonna try to date. We're gonna try actually have a relationship." I smiled as Kayle held me. Vi just stood there facing Kayle and I dumbfounded.

"Say what?"

"You heard me Kayle and I are gonna try and date."

"Ok, ok if that is what you want Morg. Kayle if you even hurt a hair on this women. So help me god, I will come over to where you are, in a heart beat, and I will personally beat the shit out of you. Do you understand me?" Kayle nodded. "Ok then, well that is good. Well I'm going to uhhh go. I don't want to cock block or twat block or whatever you wanna call it. K bye." Vi rushed out of my apartment. I tried to stop her but Kayle held me back.

I turned to Kayle a little ticked off but I already knew why she did it. Kayle leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead, which seemingly cooled me off. "Now Kayle what do you wanna do now that we are a lone?" I said seductively as I slowly made her walk backwards to my bed. Soon as her knees hit the back of my bed she fell down on her back. She pulled me to try to keep her from falling down but it didn't help. Which only caused me to fall on top of her. "Now, now Kayle. What are you thinking?"

"Morgana last time this happened you got pissed and well you know what happened after that." Kayle said as she pushed me back but I wasn't gonna have it.

"Yes I do but I want it this Kayle. I'm horny as fuck and I'm in the right mind currently, so lets do this." I didn't even give her enough time to respond before my lips landed on hers. She immediately wrapped her wings and arms around me, holding me tight. I loved being in her arms and wrapped by her wings which caused me to get even more horny and filled with lust. I wanted her so bad and I knew I was about to get it. My hands went down to the bottom of her shirt and began to pull up, only leaving her lips for when the shirt had to go over head.

Our tongues began to battle for dominance in each others mouth. She rolled over so that I was now on my back and began to kiss along my jaw. Working her way to my neck, which cause moans to come out of my mouth softly. She began to kiss and suck even more, I could feel and know that I would have hickeys on my neck. _Those are gonna be hard to explain to Vi, when I see her. _I thought to myself. Now it was her turn to pull off my shirt. "No bra? Nice." I blushed and looked away in embarrassment as my sister just stared at my mounds. _If only she knew why I had no bra on. _"Morgana you breast are look better then ever." Kayle gave me a lust filled smile, then preceding to fondle them, making more moans to fly out.

"Oh Kayle, please suck on them."

"As you wish, sis." Kayle dove straight in, she used her right hand to hold my right breast and began to suck on and bite my nipple. As she did this her left hand went over to my left breast and massaged it and prepared it for her mouth. I bit my lip to try to prevent louder moans from escaping but failed horribly as moan after moan flew out.

"Oh my god it feel so good Kayle. Oh god." Kayle switched to the other breast for a few minutes. Then she began to work her way down my body. Placing kiss after kiss along the way, down my stomach until she reached the top of the sweat pants I had on.

"I think it is time for these to go, lil sis." She ripped them off but then stopped. I raised my head to see what was wrong but all I could see was a smile. "No underwear on too, sis? Oh look at this, you're soaked. Damn, you are horny, is that just from you sister, who hardly played with your tits for only a few minuets? Man things have not changed." My face blushed more red then before. _How did she know how wet I use to get. Let alone how was that something that she remembered after all this time. _I thought before being lost in pure ecstasy as her fingers were shoved into my pussy.

"Kayle." I gasped trying to take a breath. "I'm… I'm gonna cum."

"Morg, I just began. How are youu…" She cut herself out before continuing. "When was the last time you even touched yourself or had someone get you off?" I didn't respond. Kayle wasn't gonna have it, so she pulled her fingers out. I let out an irritated moan "I'll ask you again. When was the last time you touched yourself or someone get you off, sis?"

"Not for a year maybe a tad more or a tad less. Unless you got me off when, I was blacked out." I answered then begged.

"You never let me get you off that night. So really it's been around a year?" I nodded. "Damn sis." She said as she ran her fingers up the inside of my thighs, which caused me to shutter.

"Oh please. Please, put you fingers back Kayle. Please." I wined at her as I bucked my hips trying to get Kayle's fingers back in me.

"Fine." Kayle but her fingers back in and moved them around while her thumb rubber on my clit. Shortly after she put her mouth back on my right nipple and began to suck. The stimulation was beyond insane and completely over bearing I climaxed shortly after.

"Oh thank you sis." I said as I bit my lip.

"You are very welcome." Kayle licked her finger as I rolled over onto her back. After 10 minutes of just laying on the ground I finally sat up and headed to my restroom.

On my way there, I asked my sister, "Hey how do I taste?"

"Magnificent Morg. Mag-fucking-nificent. I don't think anyone could taste better." I smiled and blushed as I finally entered the the restroom and shut the door before hopping into the shower.

I yelled out from the shower, "Hey so now that we're a couple, what do you wanna do?"


End file.
